


EXO Reactions

by Xiubaek13 (slavetotheking)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, EXO reactions, F/M, Implied Smut, Kai - Freeform, Kris - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Luhan - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Suho - Freeform, Tao - Freeform, Xiumin - Freeform, Yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavetotheking/pseuds/Xiubaek13
Summary: Compilation of all exo reactions I've done so far. I'll add them as I complete them.1. EXO reacting to you misspeaking and saying something dirty2. EXO reacting to you giving them a boner in public





	1. Chapter 1

Request: Can you make an EXO reaction when you try to speak Korean but you mistake a word and the sentence turns out being smutty? Please? Thank you!

 

 

D.O. – He would help you improve your Korean by teaching you words for different foods and things in the kitchen. He’d be cooking you dinner and then he’d point at an object or ingredient and you tried to name it. He would feel so proud of you when you got the right words for object and ingredients he pointed at, the knife “Kal.”, and the chicken “Tak-gogi.” He would be torn between correcting you and laughing when you misspoke because he found it cute and endearing. There was one exception and that was when you misspoke and said something rude. Then he had to either laugh or respond with something ever dirtier, like the time you tried to compliment his cooking and said “Neo gochu joha-hae” and he choked on his drink, his eyes almost bugging out of his head. After he finally stopped laughing he finally explained to you that whilst gochu does mean pepper it’s also slang for penis so you had pretty much told him that you like his penis.

 

 

 

Kris – He would try to teach you Chinese as well as Korean and when he went into teacher mode he refused to utter a word of English until you worked out the words. He’d take you to China with him when he visited and show you the places he loved and teach you small phrases then laugh as you struggled with the pronunciations. He knew you were still trying to grasp Korean so throwing Mandarin in the mix was just cruel. When you flew back to Korea he’d be the one to pass out in your bed and forget which country he was in. You would try everything to wake him, poke him, shake him, call his name, kiss his forehead and even take the blankets off him but he would refuse to get out of bed until you told him to wake up in the correct language. He wouldn’t respond to Korean or English because he’d still think he was in China until the jetlag wore off. When you whined “Yah! Kris! Jiào chuáng shēng! (to moan during sex)” he’d be awake fast and would roll over and pull you into bed with him. “I think what you mean to say was jiào xǐng (to wake someone up) but I think I need to show you the difference so you learn only to say jiào chuáng shēng around me.”

 

 

Suho - He would constantly correct your Korean and try to come up with fun ways for you to remember how to pronounce things correctly. When you would misspeak he’d let you know what you said wrong and how to fix it in the future. Sometimes you’d have to remind him to take a step back from being a teacher and just be there for you. So sometimes he’d bite his tongue and let you say the wrong thing, but that would be very rare. He’d try to be funny instead of correcting you but when the words you misspoke had a double meaning or could be interpreted in a more adult way he’d flirt with you. It worked like a charm the time he’d taken you out for a walk in a park and you’d commented on the scenery. You’d said “Meosjin dali” meaning nice bridge but the same words also meant nice legs so Suho had turned on the charm and responded with “Yes they are” whilst running his hand down your leg.

 

 

Sehun – He would mess with you and play along with your misspeaking. He loved that you tried to learn and speak more Korean around him but he’d find endless fun teasing you for messing up words or saying something rude unintentionally. He’d sometimes be serious and correct you if you were in public and he’d apologise for you if you were speaking with someone when you messed up but as soon as you were in the privacy of your home he’d laugh and tease you endlessly. He still wasn’t over the time you were in a department store and you asked a storeperson to take you to the mops but you’d said “Geolle delyeoda jwo” which was technically correct but it could also mean ‘take me to the sluts.’ The look the poor store assistant had given you before he shook his head and led you to the cleaning aisle was priceless so Sehun constantly brought it up. “Jagi, why are you looking for sluts? Are you trying to spoil me? It’s not even my birthday yet.” 

 

 

 

Kai – He was the type to forget to correct you because he was too busy laughing at what you’d said. He’d be frozen in place, clutching his sides as he laughed at whatever incorrect words came out of your mouth. If you laughed he’d keep laughing but if you pouted he’d try to calm himself down to explain what you’d said wrong but it would take him a few attempts because he’d keep laughing whenever he tried to explain your mistake to you. There was the time you had tried to tell him about how you’d seen a transformation in him but instead of saying byunsin you’d said byungsin (a very strong swear word for idiot). He’d looked at you, crestfallen while you tried to work out what you’d said wrong. When you finally got him to understand that you had meant a change not whatever you’d actually said he perked up then broke out in a fit of laughter.

 

 

Tao – Since Korean wasn’t his first language he’d only be able to correct you occasionally. When he’d lived in Korea he had studied hard and had learned from his own mistakes (That one time when he called Xiumin oppa was embarrassment enough that he was much more careful with his words and pronunciations. When you told him you were trying to learn Korean he’d started to speak more Korean around you even though he was a bit rusty. Most of the time he would encourage you to learn but when you got it wrong he was definitely the guy who would laugh, loudly. When he’d gotten out of the shower one night you tried to use your Korean skills to compliment his body. You had placed your hand on his chest and said “Jjookjookpangpang” when he giggled and shook his head. “No, that isn’t for guys.” He’d pull you close and run his hands down your sides as he spoke. “It’s to compliment a female's curves. So Y/N, the term applies to you. Now allow me to show you just how much I appreciate your curves.”

 

 

Chanyeol – The reaction king could not hide it when you said the wrong thing. He would try his hardest to keep a straight face but more often than not he’d drop to the floor in a fit of laughter. If you said the wrong thing in public he’d try to cover for you instead and then he’d take charge of the conversation until it was back on track. He was never prepared for when you misspoke and it was dirty. He’d get flustered and try to form a response but he’d be the one to blush and then he’d avoid telling you what you’d said. You affected him so even though you didn’t mean to say it, his mind went to the gutter when you misspoke like that. Slowly he would flirt back until you worked out that you’d said something dirty instead of what you meant to say. The day you asked him to help you nail something was when he lost it. You had said “Baghida” which was wrong since it meant ‘to be nailed’ but it was a term he associated more with sex than with DIY home repairs as it also meant ‘to be fucked’. He pressed you against the wall and explained exactly how he would nail you.

 

 

Chen – In public, especially in formal situations he’d look out for you and would cover for you whenever you misspoke or pronounced something incorrectly but in less formal situations or when it was just the two of you he would be an endless tease. Forever cheeky and insinuating something from anything you said incorrectly, no matter how minor. You weren’t safe if the word had more than one meaning as well, even if it was slang that you had no way of knowing. He teased because he cared, and also because he found your reactions hilarious. One night when you’d gotten home from a seafood restaurant you put on a sing song voice and sang “Jongdae jogae joh-ahae!” He knew you were trying to be cute and sing Jongdae likes clams but he was not going to let the double meaning pass. Not when it was this perfect. He pushed you back on the bed and lowered himself between your legs. “Jagi, you are right. I really _do_ like vagina. Let me show you just how much I love it.”

 

 

Lay – With his sense of humour he’d have some fun with you messing up the language since he does it a lot as well. He’d smile and chuckle at you and sometimes even play dumb about your mistakes. He’d tricked you once into saying Juraji in front of the guys which sent them back into fits of laughter as they remembered how that broke them when they were filming. There would be times when he would misinterpret what you were saying like the time the two of you went camping and you asked “Nan maltagi haeboja?” You’d literally asked if he wanted to try horse riding but because he lived with a group of testosterone filled guys he only knew the slang for that term so he thought you’d asked if he’d like to try with you being on top. He rolled you over so that you were straddling him before he responded with “Nan maltagi joahae.”  You’d work out what you’d said wrong later.

 

 

Luhan – Even though Korean is not his first language he had a better grasp on it that the other Chinese members. He’d send you off to his tutor and help you out when he could. He’d watch as the others laughed when you got something wrong and he’d laugh if it was a really funny misspeak but mos of the time he’d just let you know that you’d gotten it wrong and patiently wait while you tried to figure it out before he helped you. When you accidentally swore he’d scold you and tell you his lady shouldn’t swear in public. There was the time he’d taken you to a restaurant and he asked you which dish you wanted. You replied with “Ssibal” while pointing at number 18 and the look on his face was priceless. He apologised to the server and correctly ordered “Sipal.” He groaned and then scolded you for swearing at the server, reminding you just how important pronunciation was. When you’d gotten home he’d wandered off to his studio to work and after a couple of hours you entered and asked “Neoji spotsi eohdiya? (What are you doing?)” He knew what you meant but he felt like teaching you a lesson since you’d misspoken a lot today. He smirked and pulled you down to his lap “Jagi, why don’t I remind you where yours is instead then maybe you’ll work out what you just asked me?”

 

 

Baekhyun – The wordiest member of the group would find your misspeaking adorable and hilarious. He’d make up words to teach you just to mess with the members. He would earnestly try to correct you and teach you once he’d stopped laughing but he’d start to mess with you once he got bored. Euphemism king that he is he’d exaggerate whenever you said anything with a double meaning or a slang meaning. He would watch as you got frustrated over your fumbling of the language and he’d try to cheer you up with simple word play. Every now and again you’d render him speechless when you said something that had much dirtier connotations. There was a day when you’d struggled so much with speaking that you blurted out at him “Aish, ibeulo haejwo! (I need your mouth)” Baekhyun tried so hard to keep his face neutral as he worked out where you went wrong since you’d basically just yelled ‘go down on me’ at him. Eventually he figured out that you meant you needed his linguistic abilities but his mind was definitely elsewhere as he licked his lips and dragged you to his room.

 

 

Xiumin – He would act serious in public, the perfect gentleman. He would apologise profusely to whoever you were talking to when you misspoke and explain that you were still learning. For the most part the two of you had a system when you were in public so that you refrained from giving him a small heart attack by unintentionally saying something rude. It was a completely different story when it was just the two of you though. Away from the public he would smirk and act out whatever phrase you said to show you when your words would be appropriate to use. You had picked up on this game pretty quickly but he always held the upper hand. He made sure you knew what tone to use when saying “Bballi bballi hae” or “ssege hae” He’d enjoyed showing you the results of accidentally implying you wanted him to do it faster and harder. That resulted in you not being able to walk properly the next day. His favourite one of your slip ups so far had to be “Nan eolgurae ssaneungirl joahae*.” He’d pushed you down on your knees and told you “Sweet girl, that is not the correct way to ask for a face to face talk. I’m going to show you what you told me you liked instead.” Then he unzipped his pants.

 

*it’s a slang term for I like cumming on the face.


	2. To you giving them a boner in public

Anon: Do you do reactions? And if you do, could you pls do an exo reaction to you giving them a boner in public?

 

 

**Xiumin**

Xiumin would have the best poker face out of everyone tbh. You’d been watching movies and hanging out at the dorm with all of the members and had been sitting next to Xiumin, sharing a blanket. Your legs would continuously brush against each other and you’d lean into each other during the movie. All the soft touches affecting both of you. Eventually he’d pull you onto his lap and you’d feel just how affected he was. He’d play if off to the others as the best way to share the blanket and keep the two of you warm while rolling his hips into yours underneath the blanket. It was his way of paying you back for arousing him so easily. His arms would be holding your hips in place so you couldn’t shift out of the way and when you would look at him, pleading him to stop until you were in a more private setting, he’s just raise an eyebrow at you and pretend like nothing was going on.

**Luhan**

Luhan would be another who would tease you, knowing you were as horny as he was. You had been shopping with the boys any they kept getting you to try things on and model for them. You kept catching Luhan’s gaze and knew when he liked what outfit you were in. He’d abruptly suggest going to a movie in the hopes that the others would decline and keep shopping but most of them decided to tag along. When you entered the cinema he dragged you to a different spot and refused to sit with everyone else, once the lights dimmed you worked out why. Hidden from view you’d lower your head down to his lap to help alleviate the strain in his pants while he tried to keep quiet and not draw attention to the two of you.

**Kris**

Kris would try to play it off as though nothing was going on but he’d be dying to run off with you asap. He’d had to shoot a bedroom scene with you and you could tell from how tense he was that the closeness between the two of you and the constant touching was affecting him. Your palm glanced across his crotch and you heard the quick intake of breath before you asked if he needed a break. He refused, adamant to finish the scene, desperate to maintain a professional work ethic in front of the director and crew. As soon as you finished the scene however, he’d drag you off to his trailer.

**Suho**

Suho would try to keep his composure and act like nothing was happening but he’d start to fidget and his voice would crack. The group dinner had been going well but there was only so much chit chat you could take. You were getting bored and when you got bored you got playful. Suho felt your fingers trailing up his thigh and glanced at you, trying to tell you to behave with just a look. You ignored him and leant in closer so that you could join the conversation his was having. When you were closer you started to palm him through his pants and he had to cough to suppress a moan. You kept going, eager to see how far he’d let you take this before he stopped you. He was having trouble articulating in the conversation and maintaining eye contact with anyone. When his voice started to crack while talking that was his breaking point. He’d turn to you and tell you to stop or else there would be no fun to be had later.

**Lay**

Lay would get shy and blush, he’d try to hide from view and ignore the whole situation. You’d fallen asleep with your head in his lap on the flight over to China. Lay, however, had not slept because every time you shifted, your head would nuzzle his lap like it was a pillow. In embarrassment he’d covered both of you in a blanket and he alternated between staring at the ceiling and putting his head in his hands to hide his blush. When you finally woke up you decided to reward him for enduring all of your movement while you were sleeping, plus you were both already covered by the blanket so who would know? And you only had to turn your head…

**Baekhyun**

Baekhyun would get flustered and really talkative to try and distract himself from what you’d done to him. He’d make 1000 excuses to try and leave to go home, each one sounding more ridiculous than the last. He’d been hosting an awards show with two other MC’s: yourself and another male idol. During the breaks between emceeing you’d all be sat together. Baekhyun, being so used to sitting with his members, would forget and drape his hand over your exposed thigh. As soon as his hand touched you he’d realise what he’d done and quickly apologise. You had told him not to worry about it and to try and make him less embarrassed by his mistake you sporadically gripped his thigh. He’d cough to mask a gasp every time you did this and then he’d start to speak really quickly before finding a reason to run off and check on something. Eventually you grew worried at how often he would run off so you followed him. You cornered him to see if he was ok but he’d keep making excuses about why he needed to leave, it was only when you stepped in front of him to stop him running off and he ran into you that you felt why he was so worked up.

**Chen**

Chen would be a teasing little shit which surprises no one. He’d be the life of the party, suggesting games, blasting music, dancing and drinking the night away. A game of spin the bottle was getting further and further out of hand as the night progressed and he’d keep pulling you to him, rubbing circles on  your lower back and placing kisses on your neck. Then as soon as you let on that you were enjoying it, he’d run off to do something else. Fighting to get your own back on the tease you’d pull him to the dance floor and grind your hips into his. Out of his depth, he’d try to keep up but you could tell he was getting flustered and you could feel what your dancing was doing to him. Eventually he’d drag you off to the closest bathroom to relieve some stress.

**Chanyeol**

Chanyeol would get embarrassed and try to awkwardly brush it off. Chanyeol would be mixing in the studio and there wasn’t enough space for everyone so you would sit on his lap whenever one of the guys finished in the recording booth. You kept turning around to chat to everyone and the constant movement in his lap was driving him insane. He’d try to hold you still without making it obvious to everyone that you were giving him a boner but you just kept moving. At one point you went to get up but Chanyeol held you in place, preventing you from moving. He pulled you further into his lap and you realised why you weren’t allowed to get up. He would be fighting his blush and if anyone asked or teased him about how much he was blushing he’d yell at them and tell them they were just jealous that they didn’t have you sitting in their lap.

**D.O.**

D.O. would get embarrassed but he’d try to hide it, and he’d succeed pretty well. It had been a long day at the photo shoot, and D.O. had become more and more frustrated as the hours went by. Having to pose with you draped over him or with you leaning on him, sitting in his lap or sleeping across him were doing his composure no favours. He’d grown tense and quiet as the day went on. Sensing something was amiss you asked what was wrong. He merely glanced down towards his crotch and when your eyes followed you quickly worked out the problem. He would ask you to fetch him an oversized hoodie, like one that Xiumin would wear, and bring it to him. He’d blush while asking this of you but he needed a way out of his predicament and you were the only solution he could think of.

**Tao**

Tao would whine at you for doing this to him in public. You’d been sightseeing with Tao all day. You’d run off and drag Tao with you only to stop suddenly, causing him to run into you a few times. You’d keep leaning across him to point out something behind him. All of these actions coupled with the cute sundress you were wearing was driving Tao crazy. He’d keep whining at you for being to attractive and he’d be begging to return to the hotel, you’d have no idea why until he eventually pulled you into a hug and pressed himself into you that you realised. He’d beg you to go back to the hotel again and this time you’d concede.

**Kai**

Kai would be impatient and would want everyone to be gone asap. Dance practice had run long tonight, with everyone learning new dance choreo. You’d been helping teach, filling in the role of the girls that would be partnered with each member. Kai had to stand back and watch you dance with all of his members and he was not enjoying it. He was jealous because you were his dance partner not theirs. When it came time for him to demonstrate the full dance with you he went all out for it, putting in 100%. You could tell the closeness of the dance was taking its toll on him. After the demonstration he told everyone they were free to leave for the night and that practice would resume tomorrow unless they wanted to stay but the look he gave any members who didn’t look like they were leaving suggested they change their minds immediately. When everyone eventually left he’d pin you to the wall and work on relieving his frustrations.

**Sehun**

Sehun would be easily frustrated and you could use that to your advantage. Everyone piled into the van to get back to the dorms after a long day of shooting. To fit, you had to sit on Sehun’s lap. The van was loud with music and people chatting away about the day so no one except you noticed the groan that came from Sehun’s mouth after the van went over a few bumps. You had both hands pressed against the roof of the van to make sure you didn’t hit your head when it went over a bump but this made you push down harder into Sehun’s lap whenever you hit a bump. You could feel him through his jeans and when you glanced at him he had a slight blush on his cheeks and was biting his lip. When you went over a few more bumps you made sure to ground your hips into his. By this stage he’d caught onto what you were doing but he was powerless to do anything about it. He’d be the last out of the van when you got back but he’d proceed to lock you in his room with him to resolve his situation.


End file.
